The invasive growth of cancer cells into bone tissues often results in severe pain syndromes and may ultimately result in death. Ionizing radiation has been used to achieve a reduction in pain. In particular, external radiation therapy has been applied in cases where bone pain is restricted to focal areas. For disseminated bone metastases, however, a treatment which focuses the radiation dose to bone tissue and particularly to bone metastases is desirable.
Prior to therapy it is necessary to obtain reliable diagnostic information and to this end several approaches have been tried. An approach that has been the subject of a number of patents, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,268 to Subramanian et al., involves the use of a technetium-99m (.sup.99m Tc) diphosphonate complex as a skeletal-imaging agent. This approach utilizes a diphosphonate as both the bone-seeking agent and the complexing agent for the radionuclide. Such an approach has at least three major disadvantages. First, by involving the bone-seeking agent in the complexation of the metal radionuclide, the ability of the agent to direct, or "target," the radionuclide to the desired site may be diminished. Second, because diphosphonates are known to form polymers, a preparation of diphosphonates and radionuclides typically includes multiple forms of diphosphonate-radionuclide complexes which have differing charge and uptake properties. Third, the complex formed between a diphosphonate and a radionuclide is not of optimal stability which may necessitate purification of the diphosphonate complex prior to use. Further, even a purified diphosphonate complex may lose the radionuclide during its use.
Thus, there is a need in the art for compositions which are capable of both stably binding a radionuclide and preferentially delivering it to calcified tissue. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides other related advantages.